The need for portability of data has increased over the years, and has spurred the development of removable memory devices. For example, Memory Stick™ is a removable data storage device made by Sony Corporation and is a recordable integrated circuit (IC) digital storage device having a storage capacity greater than a standard 3.5 inch floppy disk. Most importantly, Memory Stick™ is smaller than a stick of gum, very lightweight, and therefore ultra-portable. Recently, software code has increased in size and complexity for a peripheral device. For example, a cellular phone utilizes an embedded software code which brings many fancy and convenient functions to a user. However, due to the size and complexity of the software code, once a significant software code bug or flaw is detected the user may be unable to operate their peripheral device. Given the risks to manufactures and service operators of peripheral devices, it would be desirable to provide fail-safe system, method and apparatus for updating the code without recalling and servicing peripheral devices.